In camera housing/lens systems of this kind, the lock is realised, for example, by a counter nut (also referred to sometimes as a “locknut”), which is screwed onto the lens thread and which is turned to lock the lens in position in such a way that it abuts a contact surface of the lens mount, such that force-locking engagement is produced between the connecting thread, the counter nut and the lens thread. When the lock is realised in this way, the strength of the force-locking engagement and hence the locking effect depend substantially on the strength of compression between the lens mount and the counter nut, i.e. on the strength with which the counter nut is turned against the contact surface of the lens mount.
When the lens is locked into position by means of a counter nut in the manner described, it proves difficult in practice to set and lock the position of the lens with exactitude, because even when the position of the lens can initially be set with precision by turning the lens relative to the lens mount, this setting is generally altered when subsequently locking it into place by means of the counter nut, due to the forces applied during such locking. However, in many cases, the exact setting of the lens position is important for the imaging characteristics and the image quality of a camera, for example, of an industrial camera that includes the camera housing/lens system, it is often necessary to correct the setting and locking into position in a process of trial and error. To that end, the compression between the lens mount and the counter nut must be released again in each case, after which the position of the lens along the longitudinal lens axis in relation to the lens mount can be readjusted and the counter nut can be tightened again. This iterative process of finely adjusting the position of the lens is both time-consuming and difficult.